


Almost Lover

by Baby_Droll



Series: Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, character death that occurred before the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>goddessofstupidity asked: boyd and stiles bond over feeling guilty about the death of the mother/sister and that they let everyone else in their family down</p>
<p>Boyd stops as he realizes one of the sisters from church is rounding the corner with her basket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Title from A Fine Frenzy's song with the same name.

Boyd is trying his hardest to find the right type of pasta because he’d rather avoid pointed glances and hushed comments and maybe for one second, one dinner-he can pretend that the last couple days haven’t happened.

He’s interrupted out of his thoughts by Stiles barreling around the corner of the aisle with a basket full of tofu burgers and granola bars.   
“If you ever wanted to talk about anything, I know how it feels to lose someone, and I just, I never knew that, and I think we could-" 

Boyd looks at him, and he’s so angry that he can’t help it, it just bursts out of him.   
“Ignore whatever Scott put you up to. We still aren’t friends. I don’t even like you." 

Stiles sputters to a stop, and his gaze hardens and it’s like he transforms into a different person, and suddenly he’s a lot taller than he was before as he straightens up.   
“Okay. Fine. But don’t ignore the fact that I’m the only person that knows how you feel."  
“What? Because your mom died? You didn’t exactly watch her get snapped up before your eyes. You didn’t watch something you could have prevented. You didn’t-" Boyd stops as he realizes one of the sisters from church is rounding the corner with her basket. 

“Whatever guilt you have," he says, jaw clenched, voice lowered, “has nothing to do with me and I’m not about to pretend otherwise just because you finally realized the world was bigger than the three people you care about." 

Stiles stares at him, a little shocked at his outburst and ducks his head as he grabs a box of pasta from in front of him.   
“If you’re looking for the box with the flag on it, it’s about three rows down with the sauces." 

Boyd stares at Stiles as he walks away, shoulders slumped.


End file.
